


La mecánica de las pesadillas

by PumpkinBird



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, America's Suitehearts (Music Video), M/M, Schizophrenia, Self-Harm
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinBird/pseuds/PumpkinBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick es un paciente suicida pero su habitación no está ubicada en el primer piso del hospital, porque también tiene esquizofrenia. Los temblores en su cuerpo y el llanto escurriendo por sus mejillas son tan normales como sus gritos llamando a por algo, a por alguien.<br/>Su existencia no es más que un manojo de dolor mudo, o un montón de oídos sordos haciéndole eco.<br/>El paciente esquizofrenico de la 224 no para de decir que pronto, muy pronto, Mr. Sandman vendrá a matarnos a todos al dormir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El paciente

**1\. El paciente**

“ _El paciente de la 202 se ha despertado, enfermeras se les solicita su apoyo_ ”

Los parlantes sonaron de fondo haciendo eco en las blancas paredes y rebotando en los semidesiertos pasillos. Las decenas de puertas están cerradas y aseguradas por fuera en el segundo piso del hospital psiquiátrico, haciéndolo lucir como un manicomio. Un hospital de esa clase no es un manicomio.

Las luces son blancas, la pintura que tiñe las paredes es blanca, las sabanas son blancas, los zapatos son blancos, pero todos nosotros estamos teñidos de rojo por dentro.

Patrick Stump está sentado en la esquina izquierda de la habitación 224, con los brazos vendados cubriéndole los ojos porque la luz le hace daño y él quisiera estar siempre en la oscuridad para no sentirse tan solo, tan triste. Está llorando y sorbiendo su corazón que le palpita cansado. Su cuerpo no es más que un manojo de temblores y huesos debajo de la ropa de hospital. _Blancas_.

Todo apesta a alcohol, medicina y desinfectantes; Patrick puede escuchar el flujo de su sangre a través de los vasos sanguíneos cercanos a sus oídos.

La habitación no es más que un cuadrado de 4x4 con una mesita redonda – _sin puntas_ \- y una cama clavada al suelo. No hay espejos, ni cortinas porque tampoco hay ventanas, ni siquiera hay un baño ahí. La única comunicación del cuarto con los pasillos es una ventanita que se abre por fuera y da permiso a las enfermeras a echar un vistazo de lo que ocurre allí dentro.

El primer piso se les asigna específicamente a quienes han intentado quitarse la vida, -porque desde el primer piso no podrían arrojarse al pavimento ¿ _verdad_?- el segundo piso está destinado a severos casos de pacientes con psicosis o esquizofrenia, generalmente. Patrick ingresó primeramente para ser un paciente del primer piso, pero después de un tiempo, no supieron en realidad a cuál de los dos pertenecía.

Las marcas en sus brazos y las voces en su cabeza pueden comprobarlo.

Los minutos pasan como si fueran días, incluso semanas. El reloj imaginario marca un _tic toc_ que se entierra en tu cerebro con burla, sus manecillas desgarrando tus arterias y punzando tus nervios. Los dedos le tiemblan y su respiración es agitada, todo su cuerpo se contrae con dolor mientras las lágrimas pierden su temperatura conforme bajan por su piel. Hace frío y él tiene miedo, se siente tiste y solitario, y las lágrimas siguen bajando.

Y ya no hay más Benzedrina para él.

Patrick llegó hace apenas no más de un año después de lo que fue denominado como “ _Una severa depresión_ ” con dos intentos de suicidio detrás. Fue internado en el hospital y prescrito con pequeñas dosis a lo largo del día de Benzedrina, sustancia psicoactiva utilizada para tratar la depresión. Pero después de algunas semanas bajo dicho tratamiento, ocurrió un accidente.

Fue durante la madrugada de un helado día de septiembre cuando gritos de ayuda se escucharon por todo el pacillo que daba a la habitación 104. Las enfermeras y el personal del hospital no tardaron más de dos minutos en acudir a los gritos de auxilio, y cuando entraron, todo estaba teñido de rojo.

La Benzedrina a veces crea dependencia y es, como ya dije, una sustancia psicoactiva. Algunas otras veces también es detonante de esquizofrenia.

“Buenos días, Patrick ¿Cómo estás hoy?“

Patrick da un pequeño saltito en su lugar gracias a que la presencia de la enfermera le ha tomado por sorpresa. Cuando descubre su rostro y alza la mirada, sus ojos son tan azules y están tan tristes como Frankie, la enfermera, puede recordar que siempre han estado. Pareciera como si nada malo pasara con el diminuto paciente, a excepción quizá de una tristeza enorme y un sentimiento de soledad entendible.

“¿Estás listo para ir a dormir?” La mujer tiene una sonrisa amable y siempre ha sido amigable con Patrick, solía hablar con él durante su tiempo libre y es ella quien se encarga de administrarle los medicamentos desde que llegó, porque es a la única persona a quien le deja acercarse y es tranquilo sin tener que inyectarle benzodiacepina vía intravenosa.

“Quizá él venga hoy a matarte” Su vos es rasposa y el tono apenas y permite escucharle. Ella deja de servir el medicamente de color rosa y lo voltea a ver.

“¿Quién, Patrick?” El carrito metálico de llantitas que trae con ella para transportar los medicamentes se mueve unos centímetros cuando quita sus manos y deja el botecito de nuevo en su lugar. El aire está frío.

“Sandman” Responde Patrick mirándola aún desde el piso, en esa esquina a la izquierda. “Quizá él venga a matarnos a todos esta noche.”

Ella lo mira por un minuto y él le sostiene la mirada, sus ojos azules parecen cristales fríos que esconden una tormenta detrás. La enfermera sonríe y vuelve a tomar la botellita rosa y el recipiente pequeño donde ha de servir el medicamento para pasárselo a Patrick.

“Ojalá que no” Se acerca a esa esquina y se acuclilla junto al menor, pegándole el vasito a los labios para que el rubio beba de él.

“Quiero de vuelta la Benzedrina” Protesta mientras la mira a los ojos, suplicando.

“Esto te hará mucho mejor, lo prometo” Patrick suspira e inclina un poco la cabeza para que ella pueda verter el liquidito por entre sus labios, y lo traga antes de limpiarse los restos rosados que quedan en sus labios.

Ella sonríe y se levanta una vez se ha asegurado que el rubio se ha tragado hasta la última gota de haloperidol. Se sacude el uniforme – _blanco_ \- y regresa el recipiente ahora vacío a su lugar. Podría asegurar que dejo el carrito metálico unos centímetros más cerca de la puerta.

“Cuídate, Patrick, y ve a dormir” Dice ella y mira esos ojos tan asustados y solitarios una última vez antes de salir por la puerta y cerrarla tras de ella.

La temperatura debe rondar el bajo cero, pero Patrick se siente lo suficiente cansado como para moverse de donde está, así que simplemente abraza su cuerpo con sus propios brazos.

“Buenas noches, Trick” Hay una ráfaga de viento y el aire se le escapa de los pulmones al nombrado. Patrick alza la vista para encontrarse con que las luces se han extinguido y que junto a él, sentado a su lado, hay una sombra. “¿O debería llamarte acaso, Benzedrine?” su vos es fría pero parase no tener el efecto de provocar miedo sobre Patrick.

“Pensé que te habías olvidado de mi” Dice el rubio mientras sube sus rodillas para pegarlas a su pecho, y acuesta su cabeza sobre sus brazos haciendo de almohada mientras mira hacia el frente y no a su lado donde está Mr. Sandman. Su vos suena a tristeza, un poco a nostalgia.

La sombra se pega más al cuerpo de Patrick hasta que el rubio se encuentra tiritando de frio. Su vos suena como el murmullo del viento acariciando a su oído “Yo jamás me olvidaría de ti”

Patrick suspira, y aunque está muriendo de frío no se aleja de él.

“Ayer me quede esperando por ti, Pete, pero nunca llegaste” El nombrado se tensa en su lugar, los ojos de Patrick están comenzando a acostumbrarse a la luz por lo que, si gira a su derecha, podría ver los rasgos faciales del cuerpo a su lado.

“Pero estaba ahí, tu sabes que yo siempre estoy aquí” Patrick mantiene la vista clavada en sus pies descalzos mientras juguetea con las vendas en sus brazos “Déjame verlas”

No espera una confirmación o que Patrick lo haga por sí mismo, porque inmediatamente después Sandman ya tiene entre sus manos el brazo derecho de Patrick, y con sus dedos comienza a deshacerse del vendaje que cubre 3 recientes y profundas heridas. Cuando ha descubierto los brazos por completo, las líneas rojas están en contraste con el resto de la piel lechosa del rubio: Son 3 cortes que apenas comienzan a cicatrizar y de los cuales, en uno en especial, aún la costra no se ha cerrado por completo dejando a la vista un pedazo de hueso. Pete se guarda las ganas de preguntar acerca de si no debieron haberle suturado eso.

“Se ven horribles” Murmura Patrick en un lloriqueo, jalando su brazo para que Pete lo suelte.

“Son hermosas” Sandman no permite que Patrick esconda su brazo, en cambio, lo toma de la mano y enreda sus dedos con los de él. El rubio alza la mirada y aún con la escasa luz que se cuela por debajo de la puerta, puede observarlo. Y su corazón se hace un nudo de emociones que él no entiende.

Nadie entiende, nadie escucha cuando les habla sobre Mr. Sandman.

Ellos dicen que son alucinaciones causadas por la esquizofrenia, y le administran haloperidol en lugar de Benzedrina.

“Y tu eres aún más hermoso” Los dedos fríos de Pete comienzan a moverse arriba de la mano de Patrick, acariciando su piel hasta llegar a los feos y profundos cortes, cortes sin vendas que los protejan de infecciones o de las afiladas garras de Pete. El mayor comienza a rasgar primero las heridas que ya han empezado a cicatrizar y Patrick se muerde el otro brazo intentando ahogar un lloriqueo, porque duele. Duele mucho. “Tranquilo” le pide Pete mientras se mueve a la herida del centro, la del hueso expuesto, y sus uñas recorren la superficie de éste.

“Pete…” pide Patrick en lo que es una vos que destilado dolor, que pide y suplica que pare, pero el nombrado lo ignora y comienza a repartir fríos besos por toda su rubia cabellera. Las lágrimas escurren por las mejillas de Patrick, tan frías, tan heladas.

“Yo siempre estoy aquí, Trick” repite en un susurro, como el viento, y sigue rasgando hasta que la sangre vuelve a brotar a borbotones gracias a que se han lastimado hasta las arterias. “Cuando lloras” le susurra al oído “Cuando duermes” deposita un beso en su cabello “Cuando respiras” y ahora le besa una de las mejillas, probando las frías y saladas lágrimas del más chico. “Siempre”

Y le besa con dulzura en los labios.

Patrick ahoga su llanto y se deja hacer cuando Pete lo alza en brazos y lo lleva hasta la cama, cubriéndolo con las frías y blancas mantas de hospital.

“Ahora duerme, que estaré también cuidándote en sueños”

Los ojos de Patrick se sienten pesados y siente caer sobre sus mejillas pequeños granos de arena, provocando que la necesidad de dormir sea aún mayor. Pero Patrick no quiere cerrar los ojos y dormir porque tiene miedo que al hacerlo, Sandman no esté más ahí.

“Pete…”

El nombrado se inclina sobre él y le susurra un “Shhh” para tranquilizarlo, antes de darle otro beso en sus fríos y azulados labios “Duerme, yo siempre estaré ahí. Te lo prometo”

Y con una promesa tintineante entre ellos, Patrick se deja arrastrar por el dolor, el cansancio y el sueño, del mismo modo en que su sangre brota de entre sus heridas recién re-abiertas, como un río.

La sangre se escurre por su piel hasta caer a la sabana y al suelo, tiñendo todo lo que antes era blanco en un brillante rojo.

Sandman observa a Patrick desangrarse hasta dormir por siempre.


	2. En los colores no existe el negro

**2\. En los colores no existe el negro**

Su primer recuerdo es oscuridad y frío, demasiado frío.

El líquido en el que está sumergido está tan helado que puede sentirlo lamiendo a su piel como espinas, clavándose hasta el último milímetro de su sistema nervioso. Cada nervio y cada neurona están encendidos de una manera espectacular, como un millar de fuegos artificiales explotando desde dentro de su cuerpo como un espectáculo de invierno, detonando dentro de su cerebro, convirtiéndose en un millar de puntos de dolor clavados en él.

Puede escuchar los latidos de su corazón y un zumbido escarbando en su cerebelo, rasgando, lastimando. El bombeo es tan errático y tan lento que cualquier podría preguntarse si es verdad que sigue vivo, y eso es algo que ni siquiera Patrick podría asegurar.

Sus ojos se abren y de repente sus aletas nasales también, inhalando con fuerza litros de algo espeso diferente al oxígeno. Sus pulmones le queman y su corazón se acelera mientras intenta bracear esperando encontrar la superficie, o rogando a que alguien le vea y le ayude a salir. Se está ahogando, puede sentir la presión que ejerce el líquido oprimiendo a sus pulmones, siente treparle por el cuerpo la sensación de miedo, de desesperación. Está muriendo.

Su estómago también recibe una carga de lo que sea que está tomando por la boca, y sus verde-azulados ojos están tan abiertos que podrían salirse de las orbitas en cualquier momento.

De pronto hay otra nueva clase de presión ejerciendo en su brazo, la cual le hala y le saca a la superficie de un solo tirón.

Y una vez arriba el sol le quema los ojos mientras escupe el agua que se ha tragado. Hay una sombra de pie frente a él.

“Arriba” –Ordena la vos, la cual suena ronca pero con un distintivo toque infantil como si su dueño no fuese muy mayor aún. Patrick obedece, apoyándose del suelo porque el sujeto frente a él no le ha ofrecido una mano, se levanta y sigue tosiendo, abrazándose a sí mismo.

“¿Pete? ¿Pete?” Llama entre un llanto del que no se había percatado. Sus pulmones le arden y su visión está borrosa, y no podría asegurar que fue causada por los insistentes rayos del sol.

Una mano le aprieta del hombro con fuerza, como una advertencia, y Patrick deja salir un jadeo roto mientras sus ojos intentan acostumbrarse a la luz. Todo es demasiado raro, demasiado brillante, y de muchas partes demasiado monocromático.

“¿Dónde está Pete?” Pregunta cuando sus pupilas se adaptan con ayuda de su iris, y frente a él la figura del chico sigue siendo un poco borrosa, pero lo suficientemente descifrable. Es un niño, quizá unos 2 años menor a él. “Pete… ¿Dónde está Pete?”

El sujeto tuerce los labios y cierra los puños, pero no hace más que negar la cabeza “No sé de qué hablas, pero ponte de pie, se está haciendo tarde”

Patrick le mira de una forma extraña, como si quisiera ver a través de él queriendo encontrar que le está mintiendo. Su cabeza duele y pareciera que está a punto de estallar, y la música de carnaval proveniente de un colorido carrusel no hace más que confundirlo aún más, como si eso fuera posible. “Debo llamar a Frankie, debo llamarla… ella le dirá a Miss Flack que estoy alucinando de nuevo, que necesito Benzedrina” murmura en vos rápida, su cuerpo está temblando y el chico frente a él tiene los ojos muy abiertos “Miss Flake nunca escucha, pero ella dice cosas, y nunca escucha, pero dice que Sandman no me matará, Miss Flake lo dice”

De pronto el cuerpo del otro se queda tenso, inmóvil. Su respiración no es más que un soplido de aire frío golpeándole al pómulo izquierdo “Sandman ¿Tu haz visto a Sandman?” pregunta el chico, para luego negar la cabeza con rapidez como si acabara de decir una estupidez “Olvídalo, se está haciendo tarde y pronto anochecerá”

Pero ahora es Patrick quien se rehúsa a seguir caminando, quien a pesar de ver la forma con la que la oscuridad comienza a avanzar sobre el cielo, como una manta, no se mueve. Sus piernas no responden “¿Tú lo has visto?” Su vos tiembla y sus ojos están aguados, incrédulos, esperanzados de que alguien más pueda ver a esa sombra que se ha deslizado a su lado y escondido bajo su cama y en las esquinas no iluminadas durante toda su vida “Tú le has visto” asegura.

“Escucha” pronuncia el otro “Si no te mueves ahora, nos tragarán las tinieblas” dice mientras empuja al mayor de ambos –pero mucho más chico en estatura que él.

Cuando han llegado a su destino, el chico se deshace de la mascada que traía hatada al pantalón y la arroja sobre una de las cillas de madera. El fuego de la chimenea alumbra la casa, y la oscuridad de afuera, se queda afuera.

“¿Dónde está Pete? Haz dicho que le ha visto ¿Dónde está? ¿Pete? ¡¿Pete?!”

“¡Basta ya, silencio!” el chico frente a él se para de golpe, haciendo que su propia silla caiga al suelo gracias al movimiento tan brusco y la fuerza con lo que lo ha hecho. Patrick da un brinco en su lugar y mira aterrorizado al castaño. “No pronuncies eso ¡No sé de quién hablas! ¡No sé ni siquiera quién eres!”

“¿Entonces por qué me has sacado de ahí? ¿Por qué no me has dejado ahogar?” Tartamudea y tiembla, quizá demasiado notorio gracias a que la mesa se mueve junto con él. Sus pupilas están muy dilatadas y su mandíbula duele. Se siente mareado y con miedo, bastante miedo, y al parecer la medicina de antes no le ha hecho efecto. _Oh, Benzedrina_. Quizá este sujeto pueda darle un poco si lo intenta realmente bien. “Mi nombre es Patrick” su lengua también tiembla.

El sujeto alto se vuelve a sentar en otra de las sillas, dejando la que se ha caído ahí donde está “Bonypoet” dice. Sus ojos están tan turbios y sin brillo, y está vestido de la manera más rara que ha visto en su vida.

“¿Bonypoet?” pregunta Patrick en un susurro apenas audible, pero que el sujeto frente a él logra escuchar.

“Ese es mi nombre” y Patrick se pregunta mentalmente qué clase de nombre es ese, pero cuando ve la habitación parece entender a qué ha venido: de las paredes cuelgan hojas llenas de tachaduras y palabras chuecas, versos incompletos e historias no tradicionales. La tinta con la que han sido escritos es sangre; también puede entender el bony –Pues _Bonypoet_ tiene los huesos tan pegados a la piel que parece más una calavera que un humano.

Bonypoet extiende una de sus manos, y Patrick no pierde la oportunidad para observar con detalle los largos y huesudos dedos del muchacho, señalando un reloj de pared. “Son las 9 de la tarde, ya deberías dormir” Se vuelve a levantar sin decir una palabra más, pero Patrick no le sigue.

“Aún no me has dicho por qué no has permitido que me ahogara”

El poeta se detiene en su lugar, sus piernas rectas y sus dedos flexionando dejando ver cada falange a la perfección. Su cuerpo está tenso pero tras unos minutos de silencio y sin volver la mirada dice “Porque eres un recién llegado, y ese es mi trabajo”

Bonypoet vuelve a avanzar y Patrick le sigue de cerca, su lengua se siente reseca y su saliva sabe amargo gracias al líquido que se ha tragado antes. La espalda de su anfitrión está recta y tensa, y bajo la chaqueta se le marcan las escapulas y las vértebras torácicas. Todas las paredes están tapizadas en hojas y más hojas arrancadas y mal conservadas, y también hay marcos de cuadros pero sin ninguna foto dentro. Patrick piensa que podrá ser raro, pero que cualquier cosa es mejor que el blanco tan blanco del hospital.

“Aquí dormirás tú” Han llegado a una habitación pequeña y de apariencia repleta, las paredes están hechas de madera la cual aún es verde como si estuviera recién cortada, o como si aún tuviera vida. Hay raíces por doquier y la cama también es madera, el colchón son una pila de hojas castañas “No te preocupes por nada, yo me encargaré de ti hasta que sepamos quién eres en realidad”

“Soy Patrick, paciente de la 224” responde casi de inmediato de forma mecanizada. Su boca tiembla incluso ahí, cuando el poeta le mira cuidadosamente.

“No, eso no es un nombre”

“Creí que Bonypoet no lo era” responde sin afán de molestar, pero el poeta parece lo suficiente sensible para tomarlo como un asalto a su dignidad. “Lo si-siento yo… yo quiero a Pete ¿Dónde está Pete?”

Bonypoet se rasca la frontera de su frente y pelo, echando a un lado los cabellos que le conforman un extraño flequillo a juego de su otro extraño peinado, parecido a un mohicano. Suspira. “No sé de qué hablas, ve a dormir” señala la cama de hojas y base de roble.

“Hablo de Pete ¡Pete! El prometió que estaría aquí, que estaría en mis sueños ¡Pete! ¡Pete!” pronuncia con desesperación mientras el poeta le obliga a recostarse en la cama, impaciente “¡Dime dónde está Pete! ¡Sandman! ¡Sandman!”

Bonypoet se queda quieto a mitad del camino de cubrirle con un trozo de corteza. Se lame los labios y mira a Patrick por lo que parece una eternidad hasta que al final pronuncia “No te preocupes, Mr. Sandman no vendrá por ti”

Las luces se apagan después de un punzante dolor en su brazo, y todo vuelve a ser un punto blanco que se convierte en fuegos artificiales desgarrándole con dolor.

…

El segundo recuerdo que tiene es luz.

No sabe en dónde está o si quiera si ha llegado a alguna parte, pero han pasado a penas lo que podrían ser unos cortos minutos desde que ha cerrado los ojos, y cuando los ha abierto todo es luz. La cabaña está llena de ventanas así como está llena de poemas en las paredes, la luz se cuela a pesar de que Patrick podría jurar que la casa está enterrada bajo la tierra, como la madriguera de un zorro, y ha sido Bonypoet quien le ha despertado.

“¿A dónde vamos?” pero el poeta no ha contestado nada y sólo lo ha hecho ponerse sobre sus dos pies, y le ha hecho caminar. Su cuerpo sigue adolorido por la odisea de lo que pareció ser el día anterior, aunque pudieron haber sido días, o semanas, incluso meses. La mecánica de las pesadillas es realmente un misterio.

Una vez fuera hay demasiadas personas, todas igual o aún más extravagantemente vestidas que el poeta (el cual viste una camisa blanca de holanes, un chaleco con adornos de rosas pegadas a la tela color… rosa, unos pantalones negros y guantes blancos cubriendo sus huesudas manos. Hay mujeres y hombres pero por ningún lado se ven niños, aunque sí muchas aves con plumas de lo que parece ser plástico.

Bonypoet lo guía entre la multitud, caminando y abriéndose paso entre ellos hasta ocupar el centro; y cuando llegan a su destino, la garganta de Patrick se cierra: Es el carrusel.

Un carrusel bastante distorsionado y de chirriantes engranes, pinturas chillonas y caballos de blancas dentaduras girando y girando, postrado en su lugar sobre el pasto de la pradera. Patrick lo reconoce, es el mismo que ha visto recién ayer cuando ha salido de dentro del agua –o de lo que él creía que era agua, porque ahora que lo ve todo, ahí no hay más que un líquido verde de aspecto viscoso, oscuro.

Pero por alguna razón no le da miedo acercarse al borde.

El carrusel gira y gira, y mientras más se acercan más puede escuchar la musiquita de carnaval proveniente de éste. Le recuerda a algo de cuando era niño, pero no sabe qué.

Las personas se aglomeran a su alrededor y van murmurando, algunas otras hablan en vos alta y hay un sujeto vestido de carnavalero sujetando su negro sombrero contra su pecho, como mostrando respeto, y Patrick tiene la necesidad de mirarle durante mucho más tiempo. Todas las personas reunidas vienen vestidas en trajes realmente coloridos, alegres, pero sus expresiones son todo menos felices: Están enfermas en locura, o tristes, o deseosas, impacientes, enfurecidas, perdidas…

Pero todo es de color, todo brilla, todos fingen, todos mienten.

No hay negro, no hay oscuridad.

“¿Quién eres?” Pregunta el sujeto del sombrero, un hombre unos años más grande que él con un traje rojo y un brillante bigote falso pegado a la cara. Patrick se pone nervioso y voltea hacia el poeta en busca de apoyo, pero Bonypoet no dice nada.

“No lo sé” tartamudea recordando las palabras que Bonypoet le ha dicho la noche anterior, y se revuelve en su lugar. Entonces las personas se acercan más y más y Patrick retrocede, porque de pronto todo comienza a asustarle, su brillante sueño es demasiado aterrador.

Más parecido a una pesadilla.

Entonces el carnavalero sonríe y extiende su enguantada mano y dice “Ya nunca más” y las personas avanzan tanto que Patrick da un último paso antes de caer al río verde que fluye a un lado del carrusel.

Y por tercera vez lo único que puede ver es negro.

No recuerda mucho más, pero sabe que le han vuelto a tomar por el brazo y le han sacado de allí como si pesara lo mismo que una pluma, y el sol ha atravesado sus parpados y le ha quemado un poco más las corneas. Tampoco recuerda mucho de lo que vio al abrir los ojos, tampoco recuerda mucho de lo que había pasado antes de eso. Tampoco recuerda el cómo llegó a esas aguas verdes.

Y de lo primero que es capaz de entender entre el bullicio de palabras y caras alegres, son pequeños gritos diciendo “¡Doctor, Doctor! ¡Doctor Benzedrine!”

Y ahora todo para él también es de colores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonypoet {El poeta} es Ryan Ross, así como El carnavalero es Brendon Urie c;


	3. Sandman

“Doctor, doctor ¿Tiene caramelos blancos para no parpadear?”

Benzedrine se agacha sobre el pequeño niño, sus grandes ojos azules inspeccionando los pequeños carboncillos que tiene enfrente: Le pertenecen a Blacky-Burst un pequeño niño de piel oscura y enorme sonrisa blanca con muchísimo contraste, demasiado contraste en los colores.

Patrick niega y se gira a buscar entre sus cientos de frascos por algún remedio que haga al niño tener una paleta más amplia, pero no encuentra nada en cuya etiqueta se mencione eso. Niega de nuevo.

“Nada de nada, Blacky-Burst.”

Bonypoet le mira desde su asiento, sus labios dando una calada al manojo de hiervas que Benzedrine le ha dado para calmarle el corazón, por que a palabras del rubio - _Lo tenía agitado, como si estuviese roto, pero aun intentando funcionar_ \- y Bonypoet no ha protestado y no lo hará siempre y cuando Benzedrine así lo diga, además que las hiervas hacen muy bien su trabajo.

“¿Sabes? No vas a mejorar a menos que dejes de mirar al Carnavalero, y lo sabes, tus ojos están demasiado deslumbrados por el sol, y el reflejo en los adornos de su ropa sólo harán que te quedes ciego-“

“Cállate.”

“Hablo enserio, fuiste asignado para encerrarte a escribir en tu casa y sólo salir a guiar a los recién llegados, es por eso que vives en una madriguera- tus ojos no pueden soportar el brillo de la luz por tanto tiempo”

“¿Y qué me recomiendas, Doctor? ¿Qué salga a buscarlo a la mitad de la noche para no hervir mis corneas?” Pregunta el poeta, un claro tono cansado y con algo de sarcasmo venoso tan común en él. Patrick reacomoda los frascos, encogiéndose de hombros a pesar de que el otro está de espaldas a él y no puede verle “No puedo ir en medio de la noche a buscarle, no es seguro”

Benzedrine ha visto algunas veces a Bonypoet y al Carnavalero hablando juntos, y desde la primera vez no ha dejado de sorprenderse por el enorme brillo que adquieren los ojos del poeta, y su enorme sonrisa que nunca muestra, también. Se ha quedado tan perplejo que estuvo casi seguro de que aquello no podría significar otra cosa más que una enfermedad incurable e impensable, fulminante: El poeta estaba enamorado.

El poeta está enamorado del carnavalero, aquel quién se encarga de guiar a los recién llegados en busca de su identidad, con su sonrisa que jamás se le borra de la cara es la mera encarnación del sol, o al menos, lo más cercano á; El carnavalero es una rosa que crece en jardines verdes, y el poeta es como un zorro escondiéndose de los peligros de la luz del sol.

Ambos demuestran que se quieren juntos, pero es imposible que así sea. Estar enamorado duele, y es por ello que el Doctor sabe muy bien que es una enfermedad terminal.

“… No puedo hacer eso, y lo sabes, en el día reinan los sueños y en la noche matan las pesadillas. Ir a visitarlo mientras no hay sol es un acto suicida”

“Esa debe de ser la mecánica de las pesadillas: enfermarte y pudrirte el alma hasta que tu existencia termina; Como cometer el asesinato más puro y hermoso que somos capaces de hacer: Matarnos a nosotros mismos”

Bonypoet suspira y mete su cabeza entre sus manos, su cuerpo temblando un poco. El doctor desearía poder darle algo para arreglarle el alma que se rompe a pedazos, pero sabe que no hay nada que pueda hacer.

“Quizá nuestras almas se enamoran para romperse, y no se rompen por estar enamoradas”

Benzedrine se queda pensando en la frase que le ha murmurado el poeta antes de irse.

Quizá.

…

El doctor Benzedrine sabe que es tiempo de apresurarse a cerrar su despacho y mover sus piernas con mayor rapidez cuando el cielo se comienza a dividir en dos: Por un lado está la luz, y por el otro la oscuridad. Su cuerpo ha ganado unos cuantos kilos a su esquelético ser de cuando recién llego, según le ha dicho el poeta, por lo que le cuesta un poco mantenerse a buen paso sin fatigarse.

La oscuridad se acerca más y más en el cielo, haciendo que todo lo vivo parezca muerto, las rosas de colores chillantes se marchitan y los troncos de los árboles se chupan hasta parecer no más que el vestigio de lo que alguna vez fue.

El doctor apresura el paso, dándose cuenta que ya está demasiado oscuro como para creer que puede llegar a su casa -una pequeña cabaña en una pequeña colina, con plantas y mucha maleza rodeándole como fortaleza- así que desvía la dirección en busca de algún otro lugar dónde resguardarse, encontrándose con que lo único cercano es el carrusel.

La música que emana de él no es para nada calmante para los nervios del rubio personaje, quien vuelve a apresurar la marcha en busca de la casa donde sabe que vive el carnavalero, aunque duda que éste le escucha por que a esta hora ya todos deben de estar dormidos.

Las uñas de Benzedrine se clavan a la carne de la palma de su mano una vez la oscuridad ha ganado sobre la luz, y ahora todo parece triste, muerto y solitario.

Todo en una escala de grises y aroma a rosas secas, el color desvaneciéndose poco a poco también de las ropas y las mejillas del muchacho.

-Buenas noches, Benzedrine. –Una voz detrás de él le susurra, como el viento soplándole al oído, y cuando el nombrado voltea al instante es incapaz de ver de entre las tinieblas. Alguien se ríe, el doctor se estremece.

Dr. Benzedrine podrá ser uno de los más recién llegados, pero no es idiota, sabe perfectamente que con la llegada del anochecer todos los monstruos salen de debajo de las rocas, arrastrándose y arañando todo a su paso; El poeta se lo dijo el día en que fue presentado a todos como un nuevo integrante de sus vidas, en el preciso instante en que salió de las aguas verdes; aún puede recordar el escozor en sus ojos y la vos tranquila y serena de su compañero murmurando a su oído “Durante el día serás libre de teñirte en fantasías, pero de noche cuídate de los ladrones de ensoñaciones” Y luego todos pronunciaron un nombre, con miedo y con rencor.

“Sandman”

La risa vuelve a sonar y las ramas de un viejo cedro se mueven con el aire, provocando que la corteza choque entre ella creando la ilusión de que el árbol está aplaudiendo. La oscuridad se materializa en algo, en alguien.

El hombre frente a él tiene una apariencia tan bizarra y diferente que Benzedrine tiene que dar un paso atrás gracias a la impresión, sus pies atorándose con una de las raíces del mismo árbol, cayendo de espaldas sobre el pasto seco.

Benzedrine puede apreciar que del rostro de Sandman nunca desaparece la enorme sonrisa, pero que ésta nunca aparece dentro de sus ojos, como si tan sólo fuera una máscara, una ilusión.

Hay algo que hace a Sandman tan parecido a la oscuridad, a pesar de que no sean lo mismo. El doctor sabe que eso también debe de ser una enfermedad, pero no sabe por qué, o qué, o cómo se supone debe arreglarlo.

“Te he estado esperando por tanto tiempo”

Sandman parece tan triste, tan muerto, tan solitario.

El hombre que vive de las sombras intenta acercarse al doctor, pero éste tiembla y da un paso atrás, perturbado por alguna sensación retorcerse en su pecho, como cuando los buitres descubren un cadáver al llegar el día, y los gusanos se arrastran hasta meterse bajo la piel para devorarlo todo, moviéndose y elevando la carne podrida ahí donde están alimentandose. Y si acercas el oído, puedes escucharlos cuando se la comen.

Sandman se queda quieto, su figura apenas un manchón más ocurso en el resto de la oscuridad, como si perteneciera a la falta de luz, como sí el mismo fuera parte de las tinieblas. Benzedrine le mira e intenta quedarse tranquilo, intenta regular el ritmo de su corazón por que él muy bien sabe que acelerarse no le hará para nada bien. Mejor, aprovecha que quizá este sea su último momento, con la tinta roja en sus mejillas siendo el único color que le queda, desvaneciéndose poco a poco.

“¿Cómo has estado? Sé que te nombraron Benzedrine, yo les dije que lo hicieran”

El rubio no sabe sí debería intentar incorporarse o si debería quedarse ahí donde está, por que tiene a la criatura de la noche frente a él, mirándole del mismo modo en que un lobo mira a un cordero acabado de nacer que intenta hacer sus patas funcionar para huir. Como un espectáculo antes de la cena, como el atardecer siendo la muerte tentativa del día.

“No sé de qué hablas” Murmura el Doctor cuando se da cuenta de que el otro espera un respuesta de él, y a pesar de que la sonrisa de grandes dientes blancos nunca desaparece, algo en los ojos de Sandman sí cambia.

“No recuerdas nada…” Dice como una realización más para él que para su compañero, llevándose una mano a cubrirse los labios. Sus uñas son más que garras negras y de todo él desprende un aroma a sangre y corteza seca. “No recuerdas quién soy”

Benzedrine tiene que esforzarse para ponerse de pie, mientras Sandman le mira con una expresión de sorpresa que tan sólo se puede leer dentro de sus iris. Se sacude la ropa intentando que el polvo se vaya y que la oscuridad se escurra de su antes amarillento atuendo, que ahora no es más que trapos llenos de polvo y manchones de lodo.

Benzedrine le inspecciona: Mr. Sandman es la criatura de las tinieblas, el monstruo que se devora las pesadillas de los niños, y el que se devora a los niños en sus pesadillas. Sus ojos son negros como si tan sólo fueran un hueco bizarro, pero hay algo ahí dentro que Benzedrine, como buen doctor, sabe que está mal.

Le faltan colores, y sus ojos están llenos de tristeza y soledad; El Doctor siente lastima y quisiera volver a su despacho en busca de alguna poción que hiciera a su pobre compañero feliz. Realmente feliz, por que las sonrisas no siempre demuestran felicidad, a veces es todo lo contrario.

“No sé quién eres, pero déjame ayudarte” Trata de hablar con calma por más que sus manos tiemblen, y Sandman deja de murmurarse cosas a sí mismo para verlo.

“¿Crees que necesito ayuda?” Pregunta tentativo, su ropa negra moviéndose furiosa con el viento.

“Todos necesitamos ayuda a veces, y está bien” Le contesta el doctor mientras en su mente hace un formulario de las medicinas con las que cuenta y que creé que podrían ayudar al hombre a recuperar la felicidad y la compañía, si es que alguna vez la tuvo. “No puedo darte colores, pero puedo intentar devolverle el brillo a tus ojos”

Sandman le mira, un destello escondido detrás de las corneas y una expresión tenebrosa en las facciones. La maldita sonrisa nunca se va, como si estuviese cosida, como si estuviese gravada a su piel y no hubiese forma de dejar de embozarla. “De hacer eso, después le llamarías enfermedad”

Y diciendo esto, Mr. Sandman deja al Dr. Benzedrine solo, en la oscuridad, vivo pero solo, y con un extraño y amargo sabor en la boca que le recuerda a la enfermedad mortal que porta el poeta. Un poeta enamorado, ¿Podría Sandman referirse a eso?


	4. Como la noche y el día

El carnavalero es una persona con alegría extrema, en su rostro nunca falta una sonrisa, y sus manos siempre están dispuestas a enseñarte algo. Lo puedes encontrar en todas partes, pero nunca en una en específico, a veces está en los jardines contándole chistes a los girasoles, a veces les canta a las rosas. El carnavalero es un joven de cabellos negros y ojos café chocolate, con una enorme sonrisa y unos enormes labios. Bonypoet no puede apartar la vista de él.

“Así que, ¿Eso fue todo?, ¿No te dijo nada más?” Benzedrine lo tiene que seguir de cerca para así evitar que el carnavalero vaya a tomar alguna de sus pociones y las vaya a dejar caer, o peor, se las guarde en el bolsillo. “¿Ni un mensajito para mí? ¿Ni uno solito?

“No, eso fue todo… Espera, no te vayas a tomar eso” El rubio tiene que quitarle de los labios la botellita de un jalón, y el carnavalero se cruza de brazos enojado “Te saldrá bigote si lo haces”

“Un bigote no me caería nada bien” Se lleva una mano a la barbilla, como pensándolo. Bonypoet se suelta en risas, ganándose una bonita y sincera sonrisa del hombre del traje rojo.

“Pero todo ha sido tan raro… no había una sonrisa ahí dentro”

“Sandman es famoso por su sonrisa, Benzedrine, tal vez la oscuridad te hizo ver cosas que en realidad no estaban allí, tal vez te topaste con un hongo de sueños, quizá te hizo aluciar pesadillas”

“¡Pero él sí estaba!, vamos, ustedes deben haberlo visto antes” El doctor tiene que abrir y cerrar sus puños para controlar el impulso de tomar todos los frascos de los estantes y arrojarlos al suelo; Bonypoet se mantiene tranquilo y sereno como siempre, pero el carnavalero definitivamente ha sido afectado por las palabras del rubio. El doctor se pasa la palma de la mano derecha por el rostro, intentando tranquilizarse a sí mismo. “Hay algo dentro de Sandman, algo que quizá está escondido o que quiere esconder, quizá le lastima, quizá le remuerda… y yo quiero ayudarlo a deshacerse de eso”

Los otros dos comparten una mirada distinta a las que ambos siempre se regalan, tan enfermos e infectados de aquella terrible enfermedad que trae la muerte y las desgracias. Benzedrine se recuerda a sí mismo que quizá no los pueda curar a todos, pero que debe a toda costa intentarlo.

“Escucha, Doctor, tienes que apartar esos pensamientos fuera de tu cerebro o desteñirá a todos los demás, el negro es un color feo lleno de promesas lúgubres y malos sueños, y en el país de los sueños, Benzedrine, eso puede ser malo, muy malo”

“¿Qué podría ser peor a no poder sonreír de verdad?”

Bonypoet espira con fuerza, cansado, se talla ambos ojos y se levanta de la silla en la que había estado sentado, para luego poner su cuerpo a un lado del Carnavalero. “Basta ya, Benzedrine, eres nuevo y tu corazón es demasiado tonto, torpe y necio, lo último que necesitamos aquí es al único hombre que puede curar nuestros males, intentando curar al mal; El negro no es un color, Sandman no es un sueño, es una pesadilla”

Benzedrine detiene sus dedos sobre una de las botellas, luego se gira y encara al poeta: Aún hay bastantes cosas que se deben de enseñar mutuamente.

…

“Mantente aquí, duerme tranquilo y descansa hasta que el día de mañana comience” Dice el Carnavalero mientras cubre al doctor bajo kilogramos de mantas de lana de oveja, el poeta los ve desde la puerta con una extraña mirada dirigida al rubio, pero no dice nada. “Sé que piensas que los días deberían durar más porque es cuando podemos hacer que todo valga la pena, pero recuerda que los días son largos y las noches se pasan cortas, no intentes convencer al cielo de que no hace falta dar paso a la oscuridad de la noche, porque para que exista la luz, primero debe de haber oscuridad”

Benzedrine gira su cuerpo en torno a los cientos de poemas que cuelgan de la pared, pero sin leer alguno. Escucha al carnavalero suspirar y darse la vuelta, sus zapatos en realidad son botas con un poco de tacón que resuenan con fuerza, y cuando llega a la puerta, es el tiempo de escuchar las duras pisadas de Bonypoet acercándose a él.

“No lo hagas” Habla el pelinegro, y el poeta se detiene en su lugar, “Déjalo pensar un rato, él mismo encontrará su propio sueño cuando el momento llegue, pero mientras tanto, no le hagas dormir ahora que aún tiene la cabeza llena de colores por nombrar”

El rubio se hace pequeño entre las cobijas, fingiendo no escucharlos aunque él sabe que ellos están conscientes de ello. Luego, vuelve a escuchar las pisadas alejarse de él y escucha la puerta de madera al cerrarse. Cierra sus ojos por un momento, y dentro de sus parpados ve todo en color negro, pero hay luces ahí, como pequeños fuegos artificiales iluminándolo poco a poco, y piensa que quizá, quizá esa sea la clave de la mecánica de su vida, algo que ha pensado desde aquellas palabras que le dijo el carnavalero.

El negro es un color, porque para existir los demás colores, él debe de existir.

…

Benzedrine se sorprende de que haya una ventana en el recibidor, una única ventana en la casa de Bonypoet no puede significar nada bueno para la salud de sus ojos, pero por más egoísta que pueda sonar, el rubio está contento de haberla encontrado; Antes de salir por ésta, sus ojos vuelven a repasar la casa en la que durmió aquella primera noche, y se detiene a observar la puerta que lleva hacia la habitación del poeta. Se pregunta si el carnavalero se habrá quedado a dormir, también, aunque después se regaña mentalmente por pensarlo, puesto que es obvio que sí. Nadie debería salir al exterior mientras es de noche.

“La verdad es que llevo esperándote desde que la luz murió”

Patrick apenas y se ha escurrido fuera de la ventana cuando escucha su vos, una pequeña chispa se ilumina en su cuerpo y en su alma, se gira para encarar a la sombra, pero cuando ve esa gran sonrisa y luego ve que dentro de esos oscuros negros no hay felicidad, la suya también se desvanece. “La luz no muere, sólo se esconde” dice, luego comienza a dar unos pasos en dirección a la sombra negra, intentando hacerle creer que no le tiene miedo “Lo siento, no he podido escabullirme antes”

Sandman le inspecciona, Benzedrine puede darse cuenta de eso por la forma con la que lo está mirando, como si viese la envoltura pero intentase ver el aroma del caramelo. De repente, sus labios se mueven de una manera extraña, como si la sonrisa se partiese a la mitad. “No me des explicaciones, con un buenas noches me es suficiente” Benzedrine le mira y se siente pequeño, pero se mantiene, “Y te equivocas, doctor, la luz muera todas las noches y renace todos los días, como un siclo, como lo son el dormir y el despertar”.

El cuerpo de Benzedrine tiembla con frío y quizá con miedo, ¿Acaso eso es a causa de la naturaleza? ¿El tenerle miedo a la oscuridad, a lo que no se ve a través de las tinieblas?, pero el rubio sí puede ver a la oscuridad, y lo que ve allí no son los colores normales, es uno en especial que buscaba.

Benzedrine suspira, resignado. “Buenas noches, Sandman”

“Buenas noches, Patrick”

La cabeza del rubio deja de mirar al suelo, sus ojos posándose en los de Sandman. De pronto siente su corazón acelerarse, su latido sereno y tranquilo siendo reemplazado por un martilleo fuerte y conciso, lleno de vida y lleno de rojo, y no sabe a qué se deba todo eso, y es tan inexplicable que ni siquiera él conoce la razón, y tampoco recuerda haber leído nunca sobre una posición que pueda hacerlo o deshacerlo.

Como una enfermedad sin cura alguna.

“¿Qué es eso, Sandman?”

La sombra le mira, siguiendo con su inspección, observando cada detalle en el rostro del otro, en sus mejillas manchadas en colores que ahora mismo no existen, y sus facciones marcadas y distorsionadas con muchas preguntas pero sin ninguna explicación.

“¿A qué te refieres?, ¿A tu nombre o al de la enfermedad?”

“Mi nombre es Doctor Benzedrine, y conozco los nombres de todas las enfermedades existentes. No entiendo a qué te refieres” Por alguna razón, se siente nervioso y con la necesidad de jalarse el cabello, quizá correr y regresar a la casa para pedirle al poeta que le recite un poema que pueda calmarlo, porque su corazón no se tranquiliza, como si deseara decir algo.

La mancha de oscuridad se ríe. “Te has olvidado que puedo leer todo lo que guardan tus pensamientos, Benzedrine, te has olvidado de quién eres y de quién soy yo, pero no te culpo por ello, no ha sido culpa de nadie. Ahora puedo enseñarte las cosas que el poeta no te mostró porque es ignorante dé, sólo necesitas darme una poción a cambio.”

Benzedrine da un paso atrás, negando. “No te daré nada, Sandman, te lo he dicho, no existe una medicina que pueda darte colores”

El hombre deja salir una risa amarga “No entiendes, doctor, yo ya tengo mis propios colores y no necesito ninguno otro de ti, yo los que verdaderamente quiero le pertenecen al cielo. Voy a pedírselos prestados al amanecer, con tu ayuda, claro.”

“¿Qué quieres decir?” El rubio da otro paso atrás; La madriguera del poeta está cerca, si tan sólo echase a correr está casi seguro que podría entrar antes de que Sandman le alcanzara.

“Quieres hacerme feliz, ¿no es así?, Ayúdame a hacer que la luz muera y nunca más vuelva a renacer, Benzedrine” El hombre da ese paso que Benzedrine dio en la dirección contraria, volviendo a estar cerca de él. El corazón del rubio da un vuelco cada que Mr. Sandman se le acerca, cada que puede sentir el tremendo frío que de él emana, cada que puede ver su propia imagen reflejada en sus ojos. “Las personas se acostumbrarán a que no haiga luz, y saldrán de sus casas de noche y de día, y yo también podré existir sin tener que morir cada que el día llega, Benzedrine, ayúdame a no estar solo”

Para cuando ha terminado de hablar, Sandman ya está lo suficientemente cerca de Benzedrine como para olfatear su aroma a frutillos y como para poder inspeccionar a la perfección qué es lo que se esconde dentro de esos ojos cuyo color nunca ha visto en este mundo, pero que conoce del otro. Benzedrine lo ignora, pero Sandman conoce mucho más de él de lo que es sano.

“Ayúdame a existir”

Las heladas manos de la Sandman se sienten apenas como hilos de seda, desvaneciéndose como una sombra en torno a la mano de Benzedrine. El corazón del doctor se acelera aún más, bombeando con fuerza, sin sentido, sin control, y no sabe si es porque tiene miedo o por que le gusta la sensación.

Quizá sea un poco de ambas: Quizá le guste sentir miedo.

“Hazlo, y te prometo que te contaré lo que sea, todo lo que desees saber lo sabrás. Te enseñaré que existen curas para las enfermedades que tu pensaste que no las habían, y te prometo que todo estará bien” Hay cierto brillo en los ojos del misterioso ser tenebroso, y la sonrisa parece estar curveada un poco más de lo normal.

“¿Cómo puedes intentar prometer eso sabiendo lo que me estás pidiendo?” Benzedrine jala su mano y se aleja de la sombra, pegando sus dedos a su pecho, sintiendo alarmado cómo su corazón le ha dolido al hacerlo. “¿Cómo puedes decir que si lo hago todo estará bien?”

Los ojos de Mr. Sandman vuelven a apagarse, la sonrisa vuelve a parecer tan falsa, rota y fingida, pero nunca desvaneciéndose, provocándole al doctor que el pecho le duela más, pero esta vez Benzedrine da otro paso atrás, lejos de él, y Sandman no hace nada por recuperar su cercanía.

Entonces Sandman exhala y deforma su sonrisa otra vez para contestar la pregunta:

“Porque yo estaré aquí, Patrick, yo siempre estoy aquí”

La sombra se desvanece convirtiéndose en humo, y  en lugar de volver corriendo a la casa del poeta como había deseado hacer, el doctor Benzedrine se queda de pie, parado ahí donde está. 


End file.
